The Bachelor
by animefreak1713
Summary: Roy Mustang is single, handsome, and looking for a wife. So his bestfriend Maes Hughes enters him in a club that helps men and women find their match! Royai al the way! First fanfic please be nice.
1. Introductions

**The Bachelor **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing! Damn!**

**Summary: Roy Mustang is single, handsome, and looking for a wife. So his bestfriend Maes Hughes enters him in a club that helps men and women find their match! **

**Pairing: Roy and Riza (Royai)**

)-%-- )-%-- )-%-- )-%--

**Chapter 1 Meeting the girls**

Roy Mustang the most eligible bachelors in the country pissed off. His best friend Meas Hughes was trying again to set him up with a woman. This time was different though, he resorted to the extreme he signed him up for a club that took a man or a woman and had them live for 8 weeks in a private beach villa. Each week he would have to send three women home. He would start out with 30 girls by the end of the first night 5 would leave.

Roy sighed he figured this would never work, Meas had tried so many times to set him up but none were successful. He couldn't shake the feeling that it might work though, as much as he didn't want it to. There had been one person plaguing his mind since this whole thing came up Elizabeth (Riza) Hawkeye. She was his master daughter, and for some reason ever since this thing came up he thought maybe just maybe he could see her again. When he had been living with them he had developed a crush on her. He figured his feelings had faded and he only wanted her in a lustful manner.

Once he was done getting read he headed out to the drive way where the girls would be getting out of the limo. He waited for a few minutes for the 1st limo to pull up. When it did a girl with blonde curly hair and a white chiffon dress hopped out. "Hi I'm Jessica" she said in a think Texas accent. Nice to meet you I'm Roy he smiled, I'll see you inside he hugged her and she headed in. the next couple of girls were all the same they had blonde or brown hair and looked really slutty.

The 2nd limo pulled up (A/N: each limo has 10 girls) he noticed the girl Maria Ross a woman who work with him and she was dating Denny Brosh. "Maria what are you doing here" he said. "Hughes asked me to come and help; he wants me to 'spy' on the girls to see which ones are good for you and give you tips." She said, "And since I want you to settle down as much as every one else I agreed." The girls in the 2nd limo were the same as the first slutty airheads.

And finally the last limo pulled up and out stepped a red head wearing a strapless emerald dress. "Hi I'm Julia she said her voice sounded like silk." "Hello he kissed her hand I'm Roy I hope to see you inside" he winked She giggled and walked inside. The next 8 girl you can guess were the same as the rest. The last girl stepped out, she was stunning. She had golden hair and red brown eyes. She was wearing a simple lilac halter top dress. "Riza" he gasped.

She looked up hearing her name and looked just as shocked as him. He stared at her not believing what he saw. She blushed "Hello Mr. Mustang it has been awhile."

"Call me Roy and yes it has I hoped to see a lot more of you inside" he hugged her tightly.


	2. The First Night

**I don't own anything! I wish I did!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update been on vacation! **

**Enjoy!**

**2 The first night **

Once Roy had met all the girls he headed inside to get better aquatinted with the girls. When he entered the living all eyes turned to him a few glanced at the beautiful rose sitting on a silver try on a coffee table. He also noticed that the room was dimly lit and wondered if it was to set a mood of mystery. His eyes wondered around the room trying to find a familiar pair of amber eyes. He found them only to realize that they were not looking at him but out side at the marvelous view only able to be seen by the moon light.

Suddenly Hughes appeared at his side. "Ok everyone as most of you know you goal is to make this man, my best friend, give you a rose at the rose ceremony tonight. And another thing if you get one of the two first impression rose you will be staying in the house with Roy for the first week instead down in the girl cabin. Now….Let the party begin!"

Before could blink the girls had surrounded him they all started to talk at once asking him question about him and telling him about themselves. Little did he know that a certain red head had come up with a devious plan to win him over. And a certain blonde had left to wonder the court yard.

**Love3Love3Love3Love3love3**

An hour later…

Roy was finally able to escape the girl and out into the court yard, as he walked he notice someone was at the fountain, someone with red hair. He decided to stop and talk for a moment. "Hey Julia is that you?"

"Hello Roy what brings you out here she said seductively"

"I needed a place to escape after being attacked by al those girls", he said not really noticing her tone.

"Well lucky me that I just happen to step outside to get some air. What do you say to taking a walk with me?" She held out her arm.

"I don't see why not" ,he took he arm and lead her deeper into the court yard.

The talked about many things but it was mostly her starting the conversation it had been up to him they would have walked in silence just think and enjoying each others company as much as they could.

He remembered when he was learning under Hawkeye sensei when ever he had a break he and Riza would go for a walk in the woods. They wouldn't talk only if it was necessary, how he loved just walking felling the warmth emanate off her- Uggggghhh there he went again thinking about her. Just when he finally had a chance to find a girl to be with forever, however long forever was, and all he cold think about was her.

"Roy are you ok" Julia asked

"Yeah just lost in thought," he smiled

"Really what about."

"An old friend."

That began to approach the main house; he could see thee light illuminating it and the many shadows of the girls searching for him.

"I think it is time I took my leave Julia we will see each other again soon" he kissed her hand.

She smiled and headed up to the house to join the other girls. He continued his stroll secretly wondering where Riza was he had not seen her inside while he was attacked by girls. Once he rounded the corner he got the answer to his question. There she was the moon was illuminating her figure. She seemed to glow; it made her look angelic and her dress only helped with that.

She turned toward upon hearing a noise. When she smiled his heart skipped a beat, the only other time he had felt like this was when they had been teenagers. He figured that sooner or later he would move on but that idea seemed a little far fetched at this moment.

Once he had caught up with her he grabbed her hand an smirk at the tiny blush that had formed on her cheeks.

"I know we haven't been able to talk at all tonight and I am sorry for that, but I really want to tell you how much I have missed you these past years" he smiled.

"Well we are here and it is now lets not focus on the past."

They began to talked as they strolled through the yard. They talked a bout everything and they talked about nothing. Talking about what they had been doing in recent years and just simply enjoying each others company. Yes it was a beautiful night.

The had walked around not really paying attention to where they were going, only when thy reached the main house did they realize. Hughes came out and told them it was time to hand out first impression roses. So they walked in together hand in hand al the while girls were giving her dirty looks and Meas and Maria were smirking. Roy Walked to the front of the room after letting go of Riza's hand.

"Well ladies it's the moment you have all be waiting for, I am going to give away two first impression roses!"

He picked up the rose and twirled it in his fingers. "The first rose I will give out will be to Julia." She scampered up he hugged he and kissed he on the check then she went to sit down.

He picked up the next rose he really wanted to give it to Riza but he wasn't sure he still wanted to get to know some of the other girls. He finally made up his mind. "The next rose is for…… Riza!"

She could not hide the shock from her face. He smirked it was a rare thing to catch her off guard. Maria was also surprised she knew Roy liked hot sexy sluts; he usually wouldn't go for someone else unless he really had deep intimate feelings for them. And she knew Riza fairly well to know she wasn't some slutty Barbie doll like everyone else here. Maybe this is the girl he will end up with just maybe. Maria smirked she had a plan a devious plan.

The rest of the night was not really eventful Riza stayed in a far off corner staring out the window as Roy talked to some of the other girls. Then the time finally came the rose ceremony!

Julia and Riza stood behind Roy being that they had already received there roses. Well now ladies it is the moment of truth who will go and who will stay Hughes said dramatically.

Roy picked up a rose Amber he said they hugged and she came to stand behind him checking him out all the while.

"Lindsey … Grace…Hannah… Jane… Maria"

He called the names one by one and soon there were the 4 remaining girls in front of him. Once they realized they had rejected the started to cry, a few of the other girls went to comfort them.

The party had ended the girls went to their house and Roy went up to his room while Meas showed Riza and Julia where they would be staying. Once they were settled in Julia headed to Riza's room. When she knocked Riza smiled "What do you need Julia" she asked.

Julia smiled back then frowned "Look here Riza Roy is mine and don't you dare to try and steal him from me got that?" With that she walked off.

Riza was pissed no one acted like that to her and got away with it. She slammed her door shut and tried to calm her self down while changing into her pj's. Only to realize the weren't in there, they had been replaced by a silky red night gown with lace around the edges. It had a sticky note on it

'Go get him girl make he want you even more! Congrates! Maria P.S. he loves the color red! *wink wink*.

Riza rolled her eyes _of course_, she went into the bath room to change. She looked at herslf in the mirror the nighty came down mid thy and showed way to much skin for her liking. When she came out she felt exposed so she dug a large sweatshirt out of her suitcase and put it on over the nighty.

Finally she was able to lay down and sleep! Only one problem she could not fall asleep so she decided to go down to the kitchen and find a snack

**Love3Love3Love3Love3love3**

Roy flopped around for a while trying to get comfortable. Deciding it was pointless to try he headed to the kitchen hoping to find chocolate ice cream there. Much to his surprise he found Riza digging around in the freezer looking for something. She was where a large sweatshirt that was oddly familiar, but peaking out from underneath the hoody barely visible was a little lace, red lace. He felt heat rise in his cheeks and a little bulge start to form in his pants thinking of her wearing lace…red lace... and taking it off for him. He shook his head she would never do that for him.

**Love3Love3Love3Love3love3**

She turned her head when she heard a soft sound. There standing in the door way of the kitchen was Roy Mustang wearing nothing put crimson red pajama pants. Most girls would have jumped him but Riza had seen him like this many times before when he had trained under her father. The only thing that had changed was his muscle were larger he now had a six pack and man did it look good on him. She wondered what it would feel like to have him on top of her making love to her holding her tight. She blushed slightly feeling a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

What are you doing up this late and in the kitchen none the less he asked smirking.

Looking for this she pulled a tub of chocolate ice cream their favorite! Why are you here?

"Same" thing he smirked and sat down at the table.

She joined him with two spoons and they dug in! They used to do this all the time as kids after her father was in bed they would sneak down and eat ice cream out of the container. She missed those days when they were so much more relaxed around each other. Now it was almost awkward.

"So how do you know Maria?"

"I just met here" he said conspicuously

"No you didn't 1) she is in love with a guy named Denny Bloch 2) And you haven't paid any attention to her really and you gave her a rose and 3) I know her."

"Fine if you must know she is here as a spy to make sure that I make the right decision on the girl I am going to marry. I know her through work we work in Central at Fullmetal corp. I also work with Denny also. How did you know they had a thing for each other?"

"I just started working for the Fullmetal corp. in Central and Maria and I were roomies in college clicked. I had only been there about three when Maria had set me up to do this."

They continued to talk until the ice cream was gone about what they had missed the last few years of each others lives. Finally the walked back up to the rooms they stood at Riza's door when Roy finally asked "Where did you get that nighty?"

She blushed so he did notice it. "Maria gave me something sexy to where to seduce you with but I think it is a little to soon for that maybe later" she winked. It was then he realized something…. "That's my old alchemy sweatshirt I knew it was familiar! Yep you left it at the house so I now have rightful ownership of it" she smirked. "I don't have a problem with that as long as it is with someone I care about."

He smirked "Good night Riza" he kissed her cheek. "Good night Roy…."

Once inside her room she smiled and jumped on the bed smiling this was a great start for the next few weeks. And soon sleep found her… and him.

**Love3Love3Love3Love3love3**

Thaks for reading hope you enjoyed it!

A/N- Roy learned alchemy along with bisuness from Riza's father this is set in moderen times/ AU (alternate Universe)

Please Review!


	3. So Sorry

Hey sorry for not updating in forever!

Hang in there I will be updating soon.

The girls are going to start going through challenges so If you have anything you want to see happen send me a PM!

Thanks so much try to stick with me!

Abbey


End file.
